Sky's Song: Hearts in Harmony
by Oneesan Neko
Summary: Sally Po was a prodigy, rising quickly through the ranks. Her military future was bright, until they gave her an ultimatum: Go back to school and join a pack - or leave the service forever. This is a one shot - really


_Gundam Wing is the property of Sunrise, Bandai, and various other people I am probably not aware of. Any relation to persons or events, real or imaginary is purely coincidental. And now that I am done covering my butt, I present,_

**Sky's Song, Heart's Harmony**

**Chapter 1**

Sally was pissed. That was something of an understatement, in fact, but there was nothing she could do about it, so she was trying to channel her energy elsewhere. She knew high command was eager for her to choose and bond a pack, but this was an indignity. So she had raced through school as a pup. So she had graduated from the academy a certified healer when she was only 15 cycles. She was now 35 but most of her peers were still in school. That did not mean _she_ wanted to go back to school for the express reason of finding a pack. She would be perfectly happy to wait until she was a bit older and choose a pack from the recruits. But she was of course a rare _female_ and so she had to find a pack _now_. It made her want to scream. And it still didn't change the fact that here she was, packing her bags, preparing to go back to the academy _again_. She only hoped that it wasn't as bad as she remembered.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as she remembered. It was worse. Males, adolescent males, were _everywhere_. And an unpacked female, she had no defense against them. She had made it through before by being too young to be of interest to them, but now she was 35, a female in her prime without a pack to protect her. She snarled and punched out as someone tried to grope her, again. And she hadn't even made it to her first class! Just as she was seriously beginning to consider turning around and marching back out, a pair of males came up on either side of her.

"Cease and desist." The one on her right growled out. He had medium length, shaggy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, currently narrowed in a glare.

"The lady's obviously not interested in any of you barbarians, so leave her alone, idiots!" The one on her left was more verbose, thought the glare from his narrowed violet eyes was no less fierce.

"Maxwell, Yuy, what do you want with her. You've certainly no need for a female, everyone knows how you are."

Violet eyes shook his head violently, Sally was shocked to see a long chestnut braid swing out behind him, "Just can't stand to see you treating a perfectly nice person like a piece of meat because she happens to be female. Back off, from now on she is under our protection."

"And if she decides she wants one of us?"

"That is a ladies prerogative. But it has to be her choice, so don't let any of Sky's Song see you pestering her."

Sally felt like she was going to faint with relief. It sounded like she might have protectors after all.

Once the crowds dispersed, violet eyes turned to her, "Hey cutie, names Duo, ice glare over there is my mate Heero. Hope we didn't come on to strong but it seemed like you could use some help."

"Yes, thank you. My name is Sally, and I haven't been to the academy since I was 15, I didn't realize how the males would react."

"Ah, well, for now you're welcome to run with our pack. Walk and talk girlie, we'll make sure no one bothers you. What is your schedule?"

"It says I'm in advanced hand to hand first mod today."

"Mmm, okay, Wuffers is in that class so we'll pass you off to him and explain things. The whole pack will meet up at midday meal . . . what mods your midday meal?"

"Fourth"

"Kay great. What class have you got right before that?"

"Flight tactics."

"Ah, pilot program? Well someone will swing by and pick you up. We'll introduce you to Wuffers now, Cat's a little blonde with a nasty bite, his mate's Trowa, watch out for his hair, and . . . here we are." He turned his head and called, "Wuffers, hey Wuffers over here a minute yah?"

A powerfully built male with longish black hair tied at the back of his head came over, "Maxwell, my name is Wufei, not Wuffers or whatever nasty combination you come up with. Is there a reason you called me?"

Duo turned and pushed Sally forward slightly, "Wufei, this is Sally. She's been out of the academy awhile, and doesn't have a pack here to watch her back. Heero and I have already chased off one hoard, figured the pack could watch out for her till she decides on her permanent pack."

"Maxwell, sometimes you surprise me. Of course I'll watch out for her. You and Yuy better run, classes start in five."

"Kay, see ya, Wufei, Sally."

Sally turned to the one they had named Wufei. In coloration he resembled her father, a Chin mountain wolf she would guess. From his height she would guess he was about 33 he stood about 5'2", he was powerfully built but lean, probably from years of hand to hand training. And he was . . .

"So, Maxwell said your name is Sally?"

"Yes, Sally Po."

"You've been out of the academy awhile? Private training or what?"

"I went through the accelerated coursework. I graduated probably twenty years ago with my healers certification, but Space Central wants me to go back, supposedly to get my pilots cert. In reality they are hoping that I will find a pack running with my peers for awile."

"Ah, well, class is about to start, so we'd best go."

Class went much as she remembered, though she was thankful that she had kept up with her training or it would have been torturous. Wufei fought away the other males to be assigned her training partner, for which she was glad, as he was perfectly courteous, something she was not sure the other males could have managed. After class he looked at her schedule with her.

"Hm, 3-space mathematics and vector analysis next, I think Barton is in that class, and I am almost positive Winner is in your tactics class. I'll walk you over, see if Barton is there, and explain things. I'll make sure one of us it there to escort you to tactics no matter what, Maxwell and I have demolitions next, so one of us can come get you if Barton's not there."

Sally shook her head in relief, "Thank you so much. I feel so out of place I'm afraid. All my life everyone has been much older than me, I don't know how to act my age I am afraid."

"It is no problem. The five of us were privately trained until three years ago actually, we remember being new and out of place, but at least we had each other. We're only too happy to help someone else given that experience."

They had been walking as they talked, before Sally realized it they were at another classroom. Wufei glanced around and apparently spotted someone as he dragged her by the hand to the far corner of the room. When they arrived the crowds were far thinner, and she could see a taller boy, she would estimate him at 5'7" with, strange hair? She remembered Duo's comment, _"his mate's Trowa, watch out for the hair . . ."_ with that in mind, she said,

"Trowa?"

"Yes, and you are?"

Wufei spoke, "Trowa, this is Sally. She just started up again for a second certification, but she's been having some trouble with the single males and Maxwell and Yuy decided to take her in."

Trowa gave a slight smile, "Pleased to meet you Sally. Sky's Song is honored to have you among us."

Wufei turned to go, "Barton, could you make sure she gets to flight tactics okay? And then someone should take her to midday meal, we'll discuss the rest from there."

"No problem. Quatre is in that class, you know I don't need an excuse."

Both males nodded, and Wufei walked off.

Trowa turned to Sally, "Let's take a seat. Professor Otto is quite good, but the better seats fill up quickly." He led her to a pair of seats near the front on the center aisle, allowing her to take the outer seat. A crowd of single males rushed in, hoping to take seats near her, but Trowa simply growled and they veered off, leaving a circle of free seats around Trowa and her.

3-space mathematics and vector analysis was very interesting, though a vast change from the type of math class Sally was used to. Professor Otto was, as Trowa said, quite good, engaging with a real talent for explaining the subject in a way that was easy to understand and remember. It would be challenging, but she could already guess that this would be one of her favorite coursed this semester.

After class Trowa quickly stood and guided her out of the class room, saying "If I am going to see Quatre, no sense in wasting a moment. He's always early, we won't have to wait on him."

The crowds seemed to flow out of their way as Trowa led her down one floor to a large conference room.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, the teacher is . . . unusual." They shot unerringly into the room and stopped behind a slight figure with bright blond hair. "Quatre."

The figure turned, "Trowa! I wasn't expecting to see you!"

"Delivering someone. This is Sally, she is new and having a bit of trouble fitting in. Heero and Duo have adopted her."

Quatre bowed slightly, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I am Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Sally Po."

Quatre turned and kissed Trowa briefly but fiercely, careful of public convention, before stepping back and smiling, "I'm guessing we will work things out at midday meal?"

"Yes, I will see you love."

"Farewell, hearts beat."

Once Trowa left the room, Quatre sat back down, gesturing Sally into a chair next to him, "Most of this class is older, so there will be no problems. I'm guessing the ones who are bothering you are primarily in their 20's, all hormones and no brain."

"Yeah, it just, came as something as a shock."

"I understand. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and I grew up together as fosters with some very exclusive tutors. When we were thirty we started at the academy, and ever since we have been buzzing through one certification after another. Right now Trowa and I are in the pilots program, we have been taking the programs and general education classes in shifts. After this year we will all graduate with certifications in piloting, special operations, and weapons mastership."

"Impressive. If my superiors don't throw a fit I am hoping to leave once I get my piloting certifications, unfortunately, the certs are just a petty fiction to cover the fact that they are hoping I will join a pack so they can put me on the battle roster. Field medics are mighty few and far between."

"You don't want a pack?"

"I have nothing against a pack in concept, but I have no wish to become a pretty breeder to some group of muscle bound idiots."

"Hmmm," before Quatre could finish his comment, the professor called the class to order.

The class passed far too quickly, and before Sally knew it she was following Quatre out of class. Flight tactics looked to be one of the more difficult courses on her roster, but Quatre appeared to be a natural at it, so hopefully she could ask him to be a study partner. Sally looked around, she had been expecting Quatre to lead her to the central plaza where meals were served, but instead they appeared to be heading back to the dorms. She quickly grew agitated, had Sky's Song's helpful behavior been a ruse to claim her as their own?

Quatre noticed her agitation and spoke, "We're not going to do anything. We generally eat in our dorm, as a pack we have a nice suite with a kitchen, and so we gather to cook and eat together. Also, you've seen the idiots around here, there are very few packs here that will last long enough for formal bonding, and even fewer pairs that will ever life mate. Sky's Song has been together for ages, and we see no reason to break up. They don't understand that, and the teasing is annoying."

"I understand. I have mostly been around those older than me since I graduated for the first time at 15, I would rather have joined an older pack in a few years, but orders are orders so I wound up back at the academy."

"Well, we're happy to give you someplace safe to de-stress while you work through the stones to find the gems you belong among."

They approached one of the buildings, a row of townhomes actually, surrounded by a fence with a gate and a guard. "Master Quatre," the guard spoke.

"Rashid," Quatre replied. "This is a guest and a pack friend, Sally Po. She is to have full visitation rights."

"Of course," the gate swung open.

"Master Quatre?"

"This complex actually belongs to my family, the suites here are reserved for members and their packs, if any. Right now my niece, Sheera and I are the only two family members in residence." He led her to the unit on the far left end, keyed in a code and pushed open the door.

As soon as the door opened Sally was struck by a wave of scent and sound; roasting meat, and the soft sound of some sort of flute and a violin. Following Quatre in, she was led past the stairs and a large office to a great room of sorts. The kitchen was on her right, but opened over a bar to the large eating area and sitting room. In the kitchen she could see Trowa bent over a stove, while Heero and Duo were curled together on a pile of cushions, necking quite unashamedly. Wufei was nowhere to be seen.

Quatre gestured to the sitting area, "Sit somewhere, though I don't recommend there," he pointed to the cushions taken over by Heero and Duo. "Wufei should be here soon, he is currently in the weapons master program, and his short edged weapons class tends to run long." After so commenting he wandered into the kitchen, coming up behind Trowa and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Sally took a careful perch on the pile of cushions farthest from Heero and Duo. While no one would comment on their behavior in the sanctity of their own home, public displays of affection were generally frowned upon, and Sally, having never been in a pack or any relationship at all was unused to seeing such things.

Shortly after she sat down the pair seemed to notice she was there, and slowly pulled apart until they were merely sitting next to each other, arms wrapped around each other's waist.

"Sally!" Duo called, "So nice that you could join us. Tro's cooking today, which means it'll be good, believe me. Once Wuffers gets here we'll eat, then we'll discuss how we can help you. I know we've been kinda heavy handed today, but until we had a better feel for how to help you I figured it was best to keep the brats away for your sanity."

"Thank you. I admit, I am kind of overwhelmed, I graduated quite young and went right into work as a healer for the military, most of my life has been around people older than me."

"We completely understand. We were privately tutored until three years ago, and coming here was something of a shock, especially considering the number of hormonal brats who think they are so grown up at 20 something."

"Yes, well I knew females were rare but I didn't realize how many of them choose to go to university and civilian work after primary school, rather than continue at the academy. I guess I never noticed the first time through, but I am the only female in most of my classes thus far, and the way the males act you would think I was the only female on earth."

"Well, most of them are going to have to form a pack with fellow academy graduates if they want to advance in the service. So they think if they can score a female academy student they can have their cake and eat it too, have a mate and a few pups before they leave the service and join a civilian pack."

"What military female would want to be tied down with pups? I wouldn't mind starting a family in the future, but I was planning on waiting till I retired. I've got time, even in the military lifespan averages about 400 cycles."

"They just don't understand I'm afraid. Well, enough of that, Wufei's here and I didn't even hear him come in. Hey, Wufei."

"Hello, Sally; Hello, Maxwell. Barton is bringing dinner to the table, why don't you and Yuy join us, or would you rather keep necking."

"Hey, I wasn't necking, I was talking to Sal. But yeah, food sounds good."

Quatre interjected before an argument could break out, "Well then, why doesn't everyone come eat?"

Sally smiled as she joined the five boys around the low table. They reminded her of some of the best military packs, ones she would have been proud to join. The way they blended, always with awareness of each other's differences but making allowances in consideration of the fact that the pack was the whole. She didn't know if they would consider having her as a sixth, but even if they wouldn't she knew she would treasure the moments she spent with them.

* * *

Despite what the boys said about discussing her situation, Sally had half expected everyone to split and run after midday meal. But instead she found herself joining them on the piles of cushions in the sitting area. Quatre explained,

"After fourth mod is a long break. Most of the professors are older, and take a long nap at sun-high, so this situation evolved. Fifth and sixth mods are timed so that sixth finishes just at sunset, then we all eat evening meal. So, I think we have all gotten bits and pieces of each other's story over the course of the day, now let's compile it all. Sally, why don't you explain about your situation first."

"Okay, well I graduated from the academy for the first time 20 years ago, at the age of 15. I had my healers certificate and went right into the military's medical department. I was able to apprentice with some of the best healers, and I really enjoyed it. Unfortunately, where they really need healers is front lines, search and rescue, deep space exploration, things like that, but the military refuses to send a single female into those situations. So I was given an ultimatum. I would return to the academy for my piloting certificate, and come back with a competent pack, or I would be dismissed, and would have to work in the civilian medical department. It is not that there is anything wrong with civilian medicine, but I want to be on the cutting edge, where my skills can make the most difference. So I came. But, it is very different through the eyes of grown woman than it was as a child. As soon as I walked in those males swarmed me. I don't know what I would have done if Heero and Duo hadn't shown up. I hated to feel so helpless, but the only option that was occurring to me was to beat them all to scrap, and at 30 to 1 I wasn't really liking my odds."

The five boys nodded, and Duo spoke, "We completely understand. We were chosen as pups to participate in a long term study, and we were raised together under five crazy old wolves. We had the best of tutors, but not much outside interaction. When we were thirty the study was closed, and suddenly we found ourselves in a world we weren't prepared for. We chose to join the academy because it would allow us to utilize the skills we had developed, but the first day was nuts. Fortunately we had each other, and a couple of Quatre's family who we knew came to show us the ropes. Since then we've been racing through the courses, getting the certs we need to do what we were trained for."

"Which is?"

"We were trained to be a strike unit. They guys you call when it has all gone to hell and you need someone to bail your nuts out of the fire."

"So, where does this leave us?"

The other five exchanged looks, "Sally, honestly, we would welcome you as a member of our pack, but we don't want to put any pressure on you. Your skills would be very useful in our planned line of work, and you seem to fit in well. For the immediate future if it is okay with you, why don't you move in, we've got a spare room. Time and exposure will tell us if you are as good a fit as you seem. And even if you choose not to join our pack, we will extend our protection to you for as long as you need it. We respect you, and that is more important than anything else in the lives we lead."

"That . . . makes good sense. I wasn't particularly looking forward to staying by myself, I've been military too long to be comfortable alone in hostile territory, and if my situation with the males doesn't count as hostile territory I don't know what does."

To Sally's surprise, it was Heero who rose from his place on the cushions beside Duo. Walking up to her, he extended his arm. She reached up, and he gripped her forearm, warrior to warrior. "Be welcome among us, Sister."

"Glad to be home, Brother."


End file.
